


Oh love and mercy, what you do to me?

by btsVeeeee



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: JonghyunisdonewithOngNiel, M/M, i'm having a collection of crackship, mentioned!jihoon, mentioned!jisung, mentioned!nu'est
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btsVeeeee/pseuds/btsVeeeee
Summary: Sometimes Jonghyun questions his sanity, and occasionally it replies.





	Oh love and mercy, what you do to me?

**Author's Note:**

> For Lisianthus  
> 'Can i request a jonghyun x youngmin in a college/uni AU?I ship them cause i saw them hugging at the concert hahaha. Or maybe jonghyun x hyunbin in any AU?'
> 
> I decided to do the first one :)

"I am so disappointed in you Mr. Kim!” Jonghyun flinched at the booming voice of the old man clad in suit and tie, sitting behind the oak table with his title placed above that tells everyone his position.

“And you!” he turned his attention to the red haired boy beside him who looks like he don’t give a fuck about what is happening. “I don’t know what I’m going to do with you anymore” the old man rubbed his forehead, the hard lines are clearly visible, maybe from so much stress that the student's are giving him, then a loud sighed escaping his mouth. Seems like he finally made a decision. Jonghyun keeps fiddling with his fingers, biting his inner cheeks nervously.

“Detention. Both of you.”

  
_What? What detention?_ Jonghyun look at the old man, feeling lost on what is going on. Then he looks at the redhead beside him, Oh, right, it’s because of him.

* * *

Earlier ~

“Seungwoo ah, I just arrived, yup, I brought our lunches. Tell Minhyunieee to meet us on the rooftop later” Feeding 3 grown up man is easy but after a month 3 become 6, and Jonghyun just wants to leave them to starve to death but he loves them so much.

Jonghyun parked his car, near the school gate. And he was about to exit his car when someone violently enters the back seat.

“Drive!”

 _What? Who? Oh him._ Jonghyun gaped at the boy. “Wha-“

“Just drive!” then he looks back frantically, there he saw the two, wait three school guards running in their direction. And Jonghyun do the most sensible thing to do at the moment. Stepping on the gas pedal and speed up. He can hear the distant shouting of the people chasing them. He can feel the adrenaline rushing to his body. When he deemed that they lost their (more like the guy sitting comfortably  on the backseat) pursuers. He stopped the car.

“Yah! Why are they chasing you?” he asked the red head boy who seems younger than him.

“None of your business, Mr. Class president” That playful smirk plastered on his face. How this is not his business when he just help the other escape the school guards. Jonghyun can feel his fist itching to punch this brat. But Kim Jonghyun is patient, a very patient man and he will live up with that title.

He takes a deep breath, then smile sweetly at the younger.

 

  
“Get Out"

* * *

“Awww, my precious Jonghyunieee will finally experience the detention.” Seungwoo cooed at the defeated figure of the said guy whose face was planted on the table.

“ **Our** Jonghyun. Seungwoo. Not **My** Jonghyun. Our precious Jonghyunieee. Hey Hyung, look at the bright side, at least you will be stuck with a hot guy” Daniel corrected the older who is sitting beside the devastated Jonghyun.

A pitiful whined coming from the ravenette and a chorus of laughter from his evil friends. Where is Minki and Dongho anyway, ah, never mind he don’t really need those two, they won’t let him live when they know about this. Where is Minhyun when he needed him?

  
He decided that he really needs to change his set of friends.

 

The bell rings indicating that all classes have ended, and his hell will start. His evil friends left too, throwing some 'Fighting!' along the way.

He drags himself to the detention room. He found it empty. Maybe he is early. He should just wait or should he ditched this detention thing and go home. The latter option seems tempting, but he won’t risk it after he heard from the other student’s that even there are no professor present, they are being watched in their little surveillance, that it’s still a big question where are those cameras are placed.

He remembered how he heard that one time where Jihoon, the freshman tried to use his phone when suddenly the professor just enter the room and confiscated it. And also that one where Jisung, their hyung tried to escape the detention room and he is not even that far from the so called hell room when magically the guards just appeared

Jonghyun shuddered at the thought. _Where is Lim Youngmin??_ Yes, he knew his name, he just wants to forget it earlier because he is angry. _Wait, what if he won’t attend the detention. What if_ \- There’s a knock on the door that broke his train of thoughts.

Finally, he’s here.

Shocked was an understatement when he saw a sweetheart freshman staring back at him instead of Youngmin, “Ah, Jonghyun hyung, here” he smile, giving him a piece of paper. “Don’t worry hyung, I asked Mr. Kwon if it’s okay to give you something. Bye hyung”

“Thanks Donghyun ah”

Jonghyun unfolded the paper. After seeing the first sentence. Kim Jonghyun regrets that he doesn’t punch the redhead’s face earlier.

‘ _Sup hyung. Welcome to your first detention. I don’t want to be stuck with you for 3 hours without doing anything, so yeah. I’m ditching you. Enjoy your stay there’_

Jonghyun can clearly see that stupid smirk on Youngmin’s face.

 

Sometimes Jonghyun question his sanity, and occasionally it replies.

 

“Why didn’t I punch him earlier again?” _Oh. Simply because he is your troublesome boyfriend who loves to involve you in many problems._

 

_‘Don’t worry babe, I will be waiting for you on your car. Seongwoo hyung stole your keys and gave it to me.  I’m gonna treat you later. Love you hyung’_

_Damn you._ Jonghyun crumpled the paper with a smile on his face.

He thinks that he also needs to change his boyfriend. 

But he loves the other so much, he is forever stuck with all the younger future shenanigans.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> NO proof read :(
> 
> Have you seen Jonghyun do the 'nae maeum soge jeojang'??  
> My heart just melts, it's so adorable T_T
> 
> Oh, Wanna One's Energetic MV is hype. But I will wait for Burn It Up, hope they release it though. <3


End file.
